Lux/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "The light inside is what makes me different, and I'm always careful where I shine it." - Luxanna Crownguard hails from Demacia, an insular realm where magical abilities are viewed with fear and suspicion. Able to bend light to her will, she grew up dreading discovery and exile, and was forced to keep her power secret, in order to preserve her family's noble status. Nonetheless, Lux's optimism and resilience have led her to embrace her unique talents, and she now covertly wields them in service of her homeland. Lady of Luminosity Luxanna - or Lux, as she preferred to be called - grew up in the Demacian city of High Silvermere, one of two children born to the prestigious Crownguard lineage, an honorific given to the family tasked with protecting the king. Her grandfather saved the king's life at the Battle of Storm's Fang, and her father took up the mantle of protection during the Noxian assault known as Cyrus's Folly. Lux's older brother, , was also expected to bear that honor. From the earliest age, both Lux and Garen were taught to fight, to ride, and to hunt. But where Garen chose to follow family tradition to join the Dauntless Vanguard - one of Demacia's elite fighting regiments - Lux harbored dreams of venturing beyond Demacia's borders to explore the wider world. Her parents frowned upon such notions, and as their only other child, they expected her to take up the role of custodian and defender of the family's estates. While this was an important duty, it was not what the idealistic and headstrong Lux envisioned for her future. She idolized Garen, but railed against his insistence that she put her ambitions aside and do what was expected of her, as all Demacians should. Being told what to do did not sit well with young Lux, an irrepressible girl with big ideas and bright dreams. To the endless frustration of tutors who sought to prepare her for a life of dutiful service to the family, Lux would question their every teaching to pursue interesting new ideas, debate differing perspectives, and generally frustrate her tutors. Yet it was impossible to be angry at Lux, her zest for life like an inner radiance soothing even the most ruffled of feathers. Lux had taken this state of affairs for granted, but with every passing day she came to suspect this was more than just poetic euphemism. The truth of what that meant finally came to light when Lux was enjoying a solitary ride in the northern mountains at dusk. As the last light of day sank in the west, her horse lost its footing on a patch of ice and fell, breaking its foreleg. Lux was stranded; too far from the nearest town to reach it before nightfall, and too distraught at her mount's pain to leave him. She knew what Garen would say: kill the horse swiftly to end its suffering. But Lux couldn't bring herself to kill a mount she had ridden since she was a child. As Lux prepared for a night alone on the mountain, a lean and hungry sabrewulf pack, scenting the horse's blood, descended from their dens in search of fresh meat. As night fell and Lux had still not returned home, her father and Garen rode out to find her. They searched all night, and eventually found her the next morning, shivering and alone next to her frightened horse. The corpses of six sabrewulfs surrounded her, their fur scorched and flesh seared. Lux refused to speak of what happened and begged her father to rescue her beloved steed. A wagon was dispatched from the family home, and the horse was saved as Lux nursed it back to health. Since that night, Lux knew she possessed abilities beyond those of everyone around her: abilities the people of magic-averse Demacia would view with hatred. Since a babe in arms, Lux had been taught that magic had once brought Runeterra to the edge of annihilation. Her own uncle had been slain by a mage, and Demacia's folktales were replete with stories portraying sorcerers as twisted servants of evil, that told of how even the purest heart could be corrupted by magic. Would she become evil? Was she an abomination to be killed or exiled beyond the great wall? Fear and doubt gnawed at Lux, and she spent many nights squeezing her eyes closed, clenching her fists to stop the light rippling from her skin. The terror that there was something wrong with her almost crushed her spirit. But after a strange night in the capital of Demacia when Lux was thirteen years old - a night where it was said a great stone walked abroad in the darkness - she returned to High Silvermere with a fresh perspective on her powers. The Crownguards left Garen in the capital to train with the Dauntless Vanguard, and Lux only saw her brother on his rare visits to High Silvermere, their relationship becoming more distant with each return. Upon Lux's return home, she was determined to embrace her powers, not fear them. To the eternal consternation of her bodyguards, she regularly managed to evade them and ride away for hours at a time, far from judging eyes. Alone in the wild forests, she would give free rein to her magic, gradually learning to better control it. Finally she was free to let her powers loose in all their wild majesty. She could bend light to blind and confuse, bring forth radiance upon the palm of her hand or summon illuminated figures from thin air. She could also craft light so that it could burn and destroy. Once, these powers had frightened her, but now she reveled in them, joyous as she was finally able to fully express herself. Yet even as she understood more of her powers, Lux knew she still had much to learn. Many times over the next few years, Lux was often the epicenter of curious phenomena within Crownguard Manor: dancing lights appearing throughout the castle, statuary reciting limericks to passersby, or giggling laughter where no one could be seen. Her family always found ways to explain away such events, and turned a blind eye to their obvious source: to confront the reality of what was happening would be to acknowledge a painful truth and expose the family to unwanted attention. Seeking to ground Lux in the realities of the world, her mother took her on regular tours of the Crownguard estates, visiting the many families under their protection. Despite her initial reluctance to take on this duty, Lux quickly became known as someone who would always listen, and always do whatever she could to help her people in times of adversity. At the age of sixteen, Lux and her family traveled to the capital city of Demacia for a month to witness Garen's investiture into the ranks of the Dauntless Vanguard. While in the capital, she continued her altruistic efforts, working to help those in need alongside a charitable religious order of Demacia known as the Illuminators. In the capital, as in High Silvermere, Lux made a name for herself as a young woman of immense kindness and great wit. During her stay, she befriended a knight of the Radiant Ones, the warrior order of the Illuminators, named Kahina. She regularly sparred with Kahina between the many balls and functions she was expected to attend with her family, quickly establishing a deep bond with the warrior woman. But as each night fell, Lux's zestful streak once again came to the fore, and she would use her powers to slip beyond the city walls. Demacia had beguiled Lux with its beauty, but on one exploration to a village in the shadow of a wild forest, she was to learn that darkness can take root even in the brightest garden. Lux stumbled upon a nest of flesh-eating creatures preying upon the village's inhabitants and tracked them to their forest lair. The creatures dwelled in a subterranean cave system filled with gnawed bones, and, seized by a sense of youthful invulnerability and wrathful indignation, she attacked with coruscating blasts of searing magic. Lux killed dozens of the monsters, but, in her impetuousness, she had underestimated their numbers and the creatures soon overwhelmed her. Just before the monsters tore out her throat, a cadre of Radiant Ones who had also been tracking these monsters attacked the lair and put them to the sword. The leader of these warriors was Kahina. And she had seen what Lux could do. Lux was escorted back to Demacia and presented to the innermost circle of the Illuminators. Here, she was given a stark choice. Use her powers beyond Demacia's borders to learn of its enemies or be exiled forever as a wielder of magic. That Demacia had an order willing to use magic came as a shock to Lux, but the choice they offered was too enticing to refuse. Lux readily accepted. Her parents returned to High Silvermere, told only that their daughter had been seconded to serve the crown and would remain in Demacia to join the ranks of the Radiant Ones. They were surprised, but pleased Lux had finally found her place in Demacia. Lux remained in the capital for a number of years, training with the Radiant Ones and learning from the Illuminators before taking on her first mission. She was to the contested lands between eastern Demacia and the Noxian empire to investigate signs that enemy agents were attempting to unite these buffer states against Demacia. Lux's mission was a complete success and the nefarious plot failed, the fragile alliances being brokered by Noxian agents collapsing in a flurry of betrayals and deceit. Further missions followed, each one cementing Lux's reputation as someone who could get the job done, no matter how difficult. Beyond Demacia's walls, Lux learned more of the world and saw its rich diversity, storied history, and myriad peoples. She came to understand that the Demacian way was not the only way, able now to recognize its flaws as well as its boons. While away from her homeland, Lux can freely wield her powers, but keeps them hidden when she returns home to visit her parents and Garen. To her brother and family, she is a loyal servant of Demacia... which is true, just not in a manner they would ever expect. |-|2nd= "Her guiding light makes enemies wary, but they should worry most when the light fades." - Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family's only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionian conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was to use her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. |-|1st= "Her guiding light makes enemies wary, but they should worry most when the light fades." - , the Might of Demacia Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family's only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionia conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was the League of Legends, where she could follow in her footsteps and unleash her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ** * * ;Upon Casting * Previous Abilities Illumination old.png|1st Illumination (I) Light Binding old.png|1st Light Binding (Q) Prismatic Barrier old.png|1st Prismatic Barrier (W) Lucent Singularity old.png|1st Lucent Singularity (E) Finales Funkeln.png|Finales Funkeln (1st R) Infinite Light.png|Infinite Light (2nd R) Finales Funkeln.png|1st Final Spark ® Test Realm ''Unreleased content extracted from test realm. Illumination old2.png|Illumination (I) Light Binding old2.png|Light Binding (Q) Prismatic Wave.png|Prismatic Wave (W) Lucent Singularity old2.png|Light Strike (E) Final Spark old2.png|Malice Cannon ® : Lux's cooldowns are reduced. |leveling = }} |description2= : Fires a wave to the target location and back, instantly any allied champions for 3 seconds. Lux is also struck by the wave upon return. |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Previous Splash Art North America= Lux OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Classic Lux Lux OriginalSkin old.jpg|2nd Classic Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin old.jpg|1st Spellthief Lux Lux SorceressSkin old.jpg|1st Sorceress Lux |-|China= Lux OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin Ch.jpg|Spellthief Lux Lux SorceressSkin Ch.jpg|Sorceress Lux Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can now cast while casting. ;V10.3 * ** Now also grants fog of war and brush vision if the abilty's edges are inside it. ;V10.2 * ** Now grants fog of war and brush vision only if the ability's center is inside it, from always granting it. ;V9.24 * General ** New visual effects. ** Basic attacks cleaned up the missile and impact. ** Cleaned up and improved the staff effects when she is idle. ** All skins cleaned up and made to match the base kit changes. * ** Cleaned up. * ** Added a subtle effect to better show the width of the missile, sparkles, and rainbows. * ** Cleaned up and added a subtle missile width indicator for when it goes out. * ** Completely revamped and cleaned up the charge and explosion effects. * ** Completely overhauled with indicator lines on both sides to show the actual width of the beam and a line at the end to show the actual range. * ** *** Cleaned up the lightning effects on the missile. ** *** Cleaned up the lightning effects on the explosion. ** *** Cleaned up the lightning effects on the beam. ;V9.20 * ** Is now properly tagged as a single target ability. ;V9.16 * ** Shield strength increased to from . ;V9.15 * ** Cooldown timer now properly appears when she dies during cast. ;V9.14 - July 17th Hotfix * ** No longer gains additional Keystone Runes stacks when triggering Illumination on a target. ;V9.14 * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . * ** No longer doubles shield strength upon return. ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 3. * ** No longer refunds % of cooldown if Final Spark hits at least one enemy champion that dies within seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.5 * ** Textures no longer becomes corrupted upon death. ;V9.4 * General ** Base run animation updated. ;V9.2 * ** Basic attack no longer cancels if issued the moment Prismatic Barrier reaches maximum range. * ** No longer uses minimap targeting. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 91. ** Base mana increased to 480 from 384. ** Mana growth reduced to from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ** Now has 7% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from %. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Returning wand now always shields for twice as much, instead of needing to hit an ally first. ** Now shields herself and fires the missile at the start of cast, instead of after the second cast time. She is still rooted for the cast time. * ** Missile speed reduced to 1200 from 1300. ** Radius reduced to 310 from 350. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ;V8.8 * ** *** No longer fade out prematurely when compared to other Lux skins. ;V8.7 * General ** Once again has her shiny staff VFX. * ** Cooldown refund increased to % from %. ** Cooldown refund now also applies on enemy champions who die within seconds of being hit by Final Spark. * , , , and ** Once again have their shiny staff VFX. * ** Once again has her light VFX on death. ;V8.5 * ** Projectile now visually disappears after it hits a second target, since it doesn't actually do anything after that point. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Staff is no longer missing its glow. ;V8.1 * ** *** Water form VFX have been restored. ** *** Fire form VFX have been restored. ;V7.23 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 490 from . ** Health growth increased to 91 from 79. ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Hitting an ally with Prismatic Barrier as it's going out doubles the shield granted when it's coming back. *** ;V7.13 * ** Can now click the same element in both transform phases. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** If Final Spark kills an enemy champion, % of its cooldown is refunded. ;V7.6 * General ** New voice over. ;V7.3 * ** *** Fixed a bug where it had no particles for its inner orb. ;V7.1 * General ** Fixed an issue where the tails of Fire form Elementalist Lux's dress disappeared during some animations. * ** Adjusted Elemetalist Lux's shield visuals on several forms to maintain similar levels of brightness and noise. ** Star Guardian Lux's wand no longer gets briefly stuck at the max range of Prismatic Barrier. * ** Missile has been adjusted to better distinguish it from Elementalist Lux's other effects. It's now primarily swirling ribbons of light. * ** Warning indicator on Elementalist Lux's Final Spark adjusted to be immediately visible on-cast, rather than brightening over the duration. ;V6.24 * General ** Repositioned Elementalist Lux's animated splash in Champion Select on the updated client. ** Elementalist Lux's Origin loading screen border is no longer obfuscated by ranked borders. ** Fixed a few bugs with Elementalist Lux's transformation menu. ** Fixed a gap in Elementalist Lux's Fire form flame collar VFX. * ** Implemented colorblind improvements for Elementalist Lux's Fire and Magma form shields. ;V6.23 * ** Cast indicator line has been widened to be easier to read. ;V6.18 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V6.16 * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't dealing damage to champions it hit if Lux couldn't see them. ;V6.15 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.14 * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.12 * ** Fixed a visual bug where Lux would appear to cast multiple lasers in rapid succession (only the last one was real). ;V6.7 * ** Projectile speed updated to be slightly slower as it goes out but much faster on return. ;V6.6 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Shield stacks when it passes through the same ally when going from and then back to Lux, for a total maximum shield. ** Projectile decelerates on the way out and accelerates on the way back. ;V6.3 * General ** New ability icons. ;V5.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Reduced damage and reduced root duration for secondary target. ;V5.12 * ** Lux now gains her initial shield instantaneously instead of after the second cast time. * ** Slow zone radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Can be re-activated while in-flight to immediately detonate upon arrival. ;V5.6 * ** Fixed a bug where triggering Illumination with Final Spark didn't add Illumination's AP ratio to the detonation. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** scaling. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 8. ;V4.4 * ** Maximum range indicator added to map when Highlighting the ability icon. ;V4.1 * ** Cooldown start changed to after cast time from on-cast. ** No longer goes on cooldown if Lux dies while casting. ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ** Applies a seconds slow to targets hit by the detonation. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 330 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Visual effects no longer appear at the wrong angle if aimed beyond the edge of the map. ;V1.0.0.148 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Renamed from . ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Renamed from . ;V1.0.0.142 * Stats ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cast range now displays on the minimap. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown was 11 seconds instead of 10. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Grants vision while in flight. ** Cooldown start changed to on-cast from upon detonation. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. ** Buff displaying duration remaining till automatic detonation. * ** Grants vision of affected area during cast time as well as of enemy champions hit for a short duration afterwards. ** Lux can no longer while casting . ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. ;V1.0.0.123 * Stats ** Basic attack updated to be more responsive. ** Basic attack missile speed increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.109 * Stats ** Fixed a bug that caused Lux to have 0 base mana regen. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 75. ** Missile width increased by 22%. ** AP ratio being lower than stated in tooltip. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Detonation radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Tooltip displaying incorrect values. * ** Detonates and reapplies . ;V1.0.0.104 * General ** PVP.net tags and character ratings updated. ** Recommended items updated. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.103 * (Innate) ** Lux's damaging spells illuminate the target for 6 seconds. Lux's next attack ignites the debuff, dealing magic damage to the target. * (Q) ** Fires a ball of light towards a target location, binding the units hit. The units take magic damage. Can hit up to two targets with the second target receiving a reduced effect. * (W) ** Lux throws her wand and bends the light around any friendly target it touches, protecting them from enemy damage. * (E) ** Creates a zone that slows enemy units (zone lasts 5 seconds). Can be detonated to deal magic damage to enemies in the area. * (Ultimate) ** After a short delay, Lux fires a beam of light in front of her dealing damage to all enemy units in the area. }} Category:Champion history Category:Lux